


Paris

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi pequeño homenaje para todos los afectados en París a través de dos personajes muy queridos.<br/>Su recuerdo permanecerá con nosotros y una parte de nosotros mismos ha muerto con ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Liberté,egalité,fraternité.  
> Vive La France.

Dean desayunó con desgana.

El día había empezado bien pero la discusión tempranera con Castiel había enturbiado ya las próximas horas, hacía un rato que su marido se había marchado a trabajar después de fulminarle con la mirada y dar un portazo.

Miró las vistas. La Torre Eiffel se alzaba orgullosa por encima del resto de edificios, no por nada era el emblema de Francia. Cas había adorado aquella casa en cuanto se fijó que podía amanecer todos los días viendo aquella maravilla. Su móvil sonó y reconoció el telefono de su madre desde su otro hogar, Laurence, Texas.

-¿Mamá?-respondió-¿Sucede algo? Debe ser de madrugada por allí.

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz-respondió-No podía dormir y pensé que era mejor aprovechar el tiempo ¿Le está gustando a tu hermano la ciudad?

-Si, he quedado para comer con él, aunque creo que después viajará a Lyon con Jess-respondió.

-Pasadlo bien-se despidió ella.

-Descansa, mamá.

 

***

 

Como tenía previsto comió con Sam en un pequeño restaurante cerca del trabajo. Su hermano estaba encantado con su visita prolongada a la ciudad, le confesó, además, que tenía previsto pedir matrimonio a Jess antes de marcharse.

-¡Entonces tengo que darte la enhorabuena!-se levantó y abrazo al hermano pequeño que siempre había protegido y mimado desde que nació y se sintió feliz por él. Su pequeño Sammy pronto tendría familia propia.

 

***

De vuelta al trabajo intercambió confidencias con Jo, hizo chistes con Gabriel y terminó quejandose de lo agotado que estaba a Pamela que siempre conseguía renovarle las energías. Una vez acabada la jornada se despidió de todos y les deseó buen fin de semana sin perder el buen humor.

 

***

Aunque habían discutido, Cas y él habían intercambiado varios whatsapps disculpandose mutuamente. Esa noche celebraban su estancia en París durante dos años, por eso nada se podía interponer entre ellos y su noche especial. Se encontraron en casa donde hicieron el amor y luego se arreglaron para ir a cenar. La cena, exquisita y acompañada por champagne rebosó cariño y complicidad entre ellos.

La sala Bataclan con un aforo de 1500 personas estaba al completo, Dean adoraba el rock y Cas había llegado a compartir su gusto musical. Cuando el concierto empezó su marido estaba como un niño en Navidad, entusiasmado y alborotado, cantaba las canciones a pleno pulmón, disfrutando el momento.

Fue a mitad del concierto cuando se desató el infierno.

Alguien irrumpió en la sala, con armas de fuego en mano y sin que nadie se percatara hasta que los disparos se confundieron con la música. La gente entró en estupor al ver como empezaba un tiroteo indiscriminado, varios habían caido cuando el resto empezó a reaccionar. Algunos intentaron escapar, otros se agacharon con la esperanza de que las balas no les alcanzaran.

Cas cogió a Dean de la mano y sintió como el otro tiraba de él hacía abajo lo que le permitió esquivar la fatalidad. Al momento se fijo en que la mano de su esposo perdía fuerza y se percató de la sangre que corría por su pecho, tiñendolo todo de rojo.

-¡Dean!-gritó agachándose junto a él.

No respondió, pero si le miró. Cas no necesitaba palabras para saber lo que esos ojos le estaban diciendo hasta que lentamente la vida se apagó en ellos.

 

***

Aquel día Dean se levantó por última vez mirando la Torre Eiffel, por última vez discutió y se reconcilió con Cas, por última vez habló con su madre y vio a su hermano. Aquel día Dean, por última vez, amó a Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> "Ayer se fueron...  
> sus vidas y sus sueños, teñidos de rojo...  
> perdidos entre las calles de Paris.  
> Ayer se fueron...  
> y hoy solo quedan corazones tristes y desolados"


End file.
